Destiny high
by darkangelrawr
Summary: What happens when the characters from Kingdom hearts are thrown into a high school setting? Hints at magic Disney characters are also included High school drama with a supernatural flair. Warning there is some grammatiical errors which I cannot change at the moment due to microsoft work not working apologies people, also not for sensitive or young readers rated T for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Destiny high

By Lucia Widdop

**Introduction**

**First and foremost hello everyone and thanks for reading, as you might have guessed this is a story involving kingdom hearts characters in a high school setting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the characters although I may create a few and add a twist an existing characters.**

**This story is dedicated to G Peachy Chan (you should totally check out her stuff) in response to a request.**

**Not for overly sensitive readers this is a drama and will feature death, heartache, drugs and many other teenage issues, this story may contain more adult themes, in addition to this not all views portrayed in this story are my own so I will not be held responsible for anyone taking offense at particular ideas or word choices this is fan fiction.**

**Main characters (for first time readers)**

**Sora - A happy go lucky kind of guy harbours a secret passion for Kairi, cheerful and optimistic he refuses to ever give up on a friend.**

**Riku - Quiet and a typical Emo, Riku struggles with his innermost thoughts and keeping his darker side hidden, power hungry and driven by destruction Riku can be your greatest friend or your worst enemy.**

**Kairi - Sweet, kind and devastating beautiful Kairi is a hit with the lads, but can she brave the consequences of falling for her dearest friend?**

**Namine - Shy, quiet with a talent for art Namine struggles to talk about her feelings preferring to draw them out on paper, the best friend of Kairi, can she learn how to stand on her own feet and not be eclipsed in Kairi's shadow?**

**Xion - Verging on Gothic Xion is known for her fierce and headstrong nature but can she truly fit in with her friends or is she destined to be an outcast?**

**Roxas - Livivng the life of an orphan life has not dealt Roxas a good hand, rebellious, angry and damaged can Roxas deal with his past to live his future?**

**Welcome one and all to… Destiny high**

**(Chapter one should be posted soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny high

Chapter 1

First day

By Lucia Widdop

_**If I let you love me, be the one adored, would you go all the way? Be the one I'm looking for. Paramore - Adore**_

_Beep, beep… _Sora groaned as his alarm clock began ringing, ordering him out of bed ready for the first day of his final year in Destiny High.

Punching it off he leaned up in his bed, pausing for a moment to smile as he remembered the dream he'd had, about…Kairi.

She'd been close to him, told him that she loved him, asked him to stay with her, go to college with him…

Lies all stupid lies, Kairi wasn't interested in him, surely if she was interested in him she'd have said something by now?

He thought back to that kiss that they'd shared over the summer?

Meaningless.

It was just a harmless kiss, they'd all had a bit to drink and in a daft game of spin the bottle they'd been matched, and then they'd kissed and it was the best kiss Sora had ever had in his life, but he still wasn't sure if it was the same for Kairi or if it was just meaningless.

The difficult thing was though, to Sora, it wasn't meaningless and it never would be, Kairi had always meant something to him and more than anything he wanted to mean something to her as well…

Damn it! Why was he being so damn negative?

She was his best friend he'd grown up with her! That was better than nothing right?

They had one last year together, before everything changed, before he'd lose her if he didn't get it together, this year was his last chance and he couldn't blow it.

He jumped out of bed, got dressed, pulled on his favourite yellow trainers and ran to school.

Kairi had promised to meet him there.

Crap!

Kairi grabbed her bag and ran out of the front door, not stopping for breakfast.

It was only the first day back of school and already she was late, that had to be some kind of record.

Kairi didn't care about the tutorial, or the fact that she'd have to miss her break for detention, or even that she wouldn't get to steal the best seats in the class (make that second best after Larxene and her crew of bitches.)

No, what she cared about was that she had missed that meeting with Sora and she'd desperately wanted to speak to him.

That summer in a wild game of spin the bottle they'd shared a kiss and Kairi was planning on telling Sora that she liked him that very morning.

She'd waited far too long to tell him, every day she'd planned to tell him and every day she'd bottled out and agonised about her feelings to her best friend Namine.

She'd liked him since she could remember and despite the fact that she didn't want to ruin a beautiful friendship, she'd finally gained the courage to tell him and she'd made plans to meet him that morning and tell him before school.

Only, that wasn't an option now because she'd missed their meeting and he'd think that she didn't care at all.

Then that stupid cow Larxene would be all "Hey Sora, why don't you sit with me" and she wouldn't stand a chance, Larxene would crush her.

Kairi rounded the next corner and then whipped out her mobile grateful for the fact that she'd charged it the night before.

Trying to text was harder than it had seemed but eventually Kairi managed to punch out a text to Namine telling her to explain to Sora.

Five minutes later her phone rang.

Namine's name flashed up on the callers ID.

"Namine, I woke up late did you tell him?" asked Kairi, pausing to catch her breath.

"I tried! But there was an assembly and I couldn't get near him Larxene and Xion are sat with him.

"No!" groaned Kairi, it couldn't end like this, it couldn't!

She'd liked him for so long and now it was all going to be ruined.

"Please Namine text him or something, help me, I have to get to school" pleaded Kairi.

She hung up before Namine had even had the chance to tell her she didn't have his number.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." muttered Roxas under his breath as he attempted to navigate his way round this new shitty school.

He double checked behind him, to see if there was any chance of escape.

Nope, that stupid bitch of a social worker was still following him, she even had this kind of satisfied smirk on her face as if she was thoroughly enjoying every moment spent irritating him.

It hadn't been the best week, he'd been caught running away from his care home, the family who had taken an interest in him had decided that they didn't want to adopt after all, and when he woke up he'd been forced to eat scrambled eggs for his breakfast before being forced into this new school, he hadn't even had time to have his morning cigarette!

He'd been expelled from his last school for skateboarding in the teacher's car park and breaking the headmasters wing mirror when he fell off.

It wasn't his fault though.

If he hadn't have been chased by the school bully Seifer then he wouldn't have had to skate to gain speed.

Funnily enough his social worker didn't seem to agree with him, instead she'd tutted and clucked her tongue disapprovingly before covering the cost of the wing mirror with his pocket money and then she'd shoved him in this shit hole.

He considered bolting but then he'd have to face the humiliation of being dragged back in front of the entire school and even he didn't want that much attention.

They reached a pair of double doors and he kicked them open in frustration wishing he hadn't when he found himself in a hall full of seated students, who promptly all turned to gawk at him.

It was a fucking assembly, and that was the precise moment his social worker decided that now she would leave.

Roxas felt his cheeks flush as students began nudging and whispering to each other.

He wasn't wearing the best clothes either, a pair of ratty, black converse, ripped jeans and a faded blink 182 t shirt.

Two girls caught his eye, one who was obviously very popular with sleek blonde hair which was gelled back and piercing turquoise eyes, she was whispering to her friends and not even bothering to hide her smirk.

Roxas looked away in embarrassment, now he really needed a cigarette.

Eventually his eyes rested on the one girl who wasn't staring at him instead she was sat her hands folded demurely in her lap, a look of anxiety on her face.

She had pale blonde straight hair and pale blue eyes, she wore a white dress which reminded him of a flower and white wedge sandals.

She looked up and caught his eye and promptly her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink, he grinned at her and she flushed darker…

"Perhaps you could take a seat" suggested the head teacher coldly.

His head snapped up in shock and he glared at the woman but did as she said sitting in one of the cold, hard, plastic chairs.

He so wasn't in the mood for this…

Thankfully he was kicked out of the hall after ten minutes of listening to the woman drone as he refused to sing the hymns.

What was the point singing when he didn't even know the words? Besides he sucked at singing.

He stood outside for five minutes and then decided to take the opportunity to have a cig outside and there she was… the blushing girl from before, he hadn't even noticed her leave the hall.

She was on her phone anxiously responding to a heated caller.

Eventually she sighed and then ended the call, jumping in surprise when she turned to see him leaning against the wall.

Once again her cheeks flushed a pretty pink and she moved passed him towards the entrance of the school.

"Wait!" he called her despising how urgent his voice sounded.

What was he doing? A girl like him could never be interested in a guy like him.

It was a common fact, guys from broken homes didn't belong with sweet girls like her.

Not that he liked her or anything.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Um what's your name?" he asked nervously.

"Namine, and yourself?" she asked politely.

Namine, that name was beautiful it sounded like a flower, it completely fitted her.

"Roxas" he replied cautiously, already wishing he'd appeared more mysterious.

Chicks loved that kind of thing.

"Roxas" she repeated, he shivered, her voice sounding his name, it sounded like a melody, but also kind of…familiar.

"Have we met before?" he asked stupidly, knowing he had heard her voice somewhere before.

"I don't think so, Roxas" she replied and she silently bowed her head and walked back inside the building.

He was almost grateful that she'd left as he'd started to blush, which wasn't like him.

He stayed there for a moment smiling, her scent lingered and as he inhaled he could smell flowers, sweets and coloured pencils.

Namine.

He was trouble, she could already tell.

Kicked out of assembly and then smoking? He was dangerous, bad, trouble… but also suffering.

She could tell by his eyes, kind and sweet but also sad as if something really bad had happened.

She couldn't help feeling like she'd met him somewhere before as well, it seemed too coincidental that he'd thought the same thing.

When she absentmindedly began sketching she looked down to see a boy hunched in a corner in fear, a tall shadow looming over him, the rest of the room destroyed.

Itv was strange her drawings seemed to have a prophetic quality, she always drew out the truth, what had happened or what would happen.

He came from a broken home, she could tell that, but she had no experience with those sort of things. He'd need comfort and love and assuming that they ever did become close, could she give him that?

_Your being stupid Namine. _

She mentally scolded herself, someone asks you your name and they're in love with you? What was she thinking?

"Namine!"

She turned around to see a rather dishevelled Kairi running over to her.

"A little late?" she asked, masking her worry, she hadn't spoken to Sora and Kairi wasn't the sort to take no for an answer, or listen to excuses for that matter.

"It's not funny, where's Sora? I have to talk to him!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Erm.." Namine wasn't entirely sure how to explain to Kairi that she hasn't managed to talk to Sora and that he was currently trailing after Larxene like a lost puppy.

It was a common fact that nobody crossed the popular crowd, led by the notorious Larxene and her sidekick Xion, the popular crowd took great pleasure in making the rest of the school miserable and Kairi would easily become the next target if she didn't surrender Sora to Larxene.

Kairi glared at Namine.

"What are you hiding from me? Where the hell is Sora?" she asked her voice rising on each word in agitation.

Right on cue the doors at the other end of the corridor slammed open and Larxene flanked by Xion strutted through the throng of students, she was holding Sora's hand and he was looking up at her adoringly.

Close behind were Luxord, Marluxia, Demyx, Riku and to Namine's dismay Roxas.

"Sora!" called Kairi oblivious to what she was getting herself into by opposing Larxene.

Larxene tossed her mane of blonde hair and glared at Kairi.

"What is it princess? Sora is with me now!" she asked cuttingly.

Kairi bit her lip and focused her ocean blue eyes on Sora who was pretending to talk to Xion.

Namine could tell that Kairi was on the verge of tears and a wave of guilt washed over her, why hadn't she stopped this?

She knew why, because she'd been distracted by…him.

"Sora, about this morning, I can explain!" Kairi exclaimed desperately.

He turned his eyes holding hers feigning indifference, Namine could tell that he was hurting and was only with Larxene to get over Kairi.

"If you didn't want to go out with me, you should have just said, you didn't need to stand me up, I'm with Larxene now." he said.

Namine winced, she knew how much Kairi liked Sora and had always been too nervous to say anything and now not only was she been rejected, _in public _ but she was also playing a dangerous game messing with Larxene.

She looked at Sora in confusion, could it be that he really did Larxene?

"But…" Kairi's voice wavered as Larxene fixed her with her famous death glare.

"But nothing, he's mine now." hissed Larxene menacingly and she glided away with Sora leaving a Kairi crying in her wake.

Riku paused and then slipped away from the crew and Namine couldn't help but notice that Xion hung back as well.

Kairi turned to Namine a look of distress on her face and fire in her eyes.

"I thought you'd spoken to him!" she cried angrily.

"I didn't have time to!" protested Namine hastily.

"You couldn't even sort one thing for me! I told you what it meant to me!" Kairi screamed, attracting quite a few strange stares from passers by.

Namine hung her head, she should have tried harder and now Kairi was not only heartbroken, she was humiliated and had attracted the attention of the popular crew which was never a good thing.

She could warrant Kairi's anger.

"Kairi, why don't you come with me for a bit let me distract you" a quiet voice spoke.

Namine watched as Kairi spun round until she was nose to nose with Riku.

His silvery hair fell to his shoulders and his aqua coloured eyes seemed genuine and kind, but Namine couldn't shake the feeling that he was up to no good.

"Kairi, don't go with him, let me make things right." pleaded Namine

Kairi ignored her allowing Riku to pull her up and with one last glare directed at Namine she left with Riku leaving Namine and Xion alone.

Xion's eyes dropped to the floor and she pulled the hood up over her head and began walking away shoulder's hunched in sadness.

"Hey!" called Namine and she ran up to Xion.

"Are you okay?" she asked as Xion's steps slowed and then stopped.

Xion turned to face Namine her eyes brimming with tears.

"I should have known better." she replied cryptically.

"Should have known?" asked Namine curiously.

"_I _like Riku but somebody like him would never notice someone like me" she replied sadly.

Namine stared at Xion, she never knew that Xion liked Riku but was too shy to tell him, could it be that Xion wasn't cut out for the popular crew after all?

"That I can completely understand" replied Namine thinking of Roxas.

"Really?" asked Xion looking up hopefully at Namine.

"Yeah, there's someone I like, he's like a rebel and stuff and I've never even met him before but there's just something about him…" started Namine thinking about how Kairi was in the same boat as Xion.

Suddenly she gasped when she realised that she'd just spilled her secret to Xion.

What if she guessed who it was? What if Kairi found out that Namine had told Xion a secret before her? What if Larxene found out?

Namine's face flamed as she thought of all of the possibilities that could totally ruin her life.

But Xion was just stood there looking sad and thin in her black cloak.

Namine felt for her it couldn't be easy being squashed down by Larxene all of the time.

"Hey wanna come with me to the art rooms at lunch?" asked Namine kindly.

]"I can't I have to go find Larxene before she notices I'm gone" she replied worriedly and then she ran off leaving Namine stood all alone.

Xion raced down the corridors to find Larxene, for once she was glad that she was invisible because if Larxene had noticed that Xion had left her side without permission… Xion paused staring out of the window, there they were, Larxene and Sora sat outside on the grass alone.

Larxene was leaning against Sora's chest and was whispering in his ear, he looked almost feverish with his reddening face and his shiny eyes.

Larxene paused and then pulled out a packet of cigarettes, Marlborough, she lit one up and took a long drag exhaling the smoke in one sharp breath.

She looked almost like a demon.

Xion stood still feeling sick to the stomach, Riku was with Kairi, the rest of her crowd had disappeared and now Larxene was wrapped up with Sora, she was alone.

Xion's face paled and she ran to the toilets, getting there just in time as she spewed her breakfast into the toilet bowl.

She locked the toilet door behind her, it wasn't supposed to be like this, she'd worked so hard to gain her status as Larxene's best friend, to not be invisible and now…

Now she was all alone, no friends, no boyfriend, nobody.

All the times she'd sided with Larxene against a student if they saw her alone…they'd rip her to shreds.

She'd forgotten how much she hated solitude, she wasn't used to it, she was used to being with Larxene.

She pulled down her hood brushing her fingers through her short, black hair.

She used to have it long, she'd loved having long hair, loved the feel of her silky locks against her cheek, loved the way it framed her face making her blue eyes seem larger, her skin paler.

Larxene had hated it she'd mocked Xion to the point where Xion grabbed the nearest pair of scissors and hacked the lot of it off.

Come to think of it she'd made a lot of sacrifices for Larxene, but it seemed that the favour was never repayed…

''_Don't be stupid, you'd never be where you are now without her…'' _spoke a voice in her head.

Xion rolled up her sleeves, the scars from her past were white and fading.

Scars that reminded Xion how pathetic she used to be when she was alone.

The scars had been self inflicted and Xion had never told anyone not even Larxene…

Angrily Xion pulled the sleeves down.

"I am not that girl anymore" she told herself and unlocked the toilet door hoping that Namine would be in the art rooms at lunch.

Riku smiled to himself as Kairi finally stopped crying.

It was ridiculous how much girls obsessed over guys and he was sick of Kairi's whining, did she really think that he'd brought her out here to listen to her cry about another?

No, he'd liked her forever and she seemed to constantly tease him speaking to him for hours and then disappearing the minute Sora showed up.

Who did she think she was?

All this time he'd carefully spent trying to gain her attention and every single time that idiot _Sora _got in the way.

But now…There was no Sora in the way and that meant that he was all she had left.

He smirked to himself, his plan couldn't have gone more perfectly.

"I'm sorry Riku, you're here trying to look after me and cheer me up and here I am whining on… What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked looking up at him innocently with those huge blue eyes.

Riku smiled at her gently, carefully planning his next move.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you." he said sweetly.

Kairi looked up at him her eyes brimming with tears again.

"Really? You have no idea what that means to me!" she exclaimed happily and she suddenly jumped up and flung her arms around him.

Riku smiled, he loved girls with dark hair and blue eyes, she was perfect for him, if only she would just realise that.

Never mind, he thought, if she doesn't realise soon enough, I'll make her realise.

And with that last thought in his mind he returned her embrace pulling her close to his chest his arms around her like metal vices…

She really had no idea.

**Authors note: Well that's the first chapter over and done with hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, feel free to review any reviewers will be acknowledged in the next chapter along with any answers to questions Next chapter will be posted soon **


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny high

Chapter 2

By Lucia Widdop

"_**Nobody knows what it's like, to feel these feelings, like I do, and I blame you." The who (covered by Limp Bizkit) - Behind blue eyes**_

Sora woke up the next day his stomach churning, Larxene had insisted that they went for a drink last night but quickly 1 turned into 2, 2 turned into 3, well you know the rest…

He could barely remember anything and…

Sora ran to the bathroom and threw up, his body was bathed in a cold sweat and he felt awful, even worse the memories were coming back.

Kairi crying in school after he'd told her that he was with Larxene, Larxene laughing at him telling him how he should change this and this about himself…

Was he happy with Larxene? Really?

No he wasn't, not at all, if he was honest he'd done it to spite Kairi, a heat of the moment thing, he was alone and Larxene was there.

It was going to Larxene every day Larxene got even clingier, he felt suffocated, wherever he turned she was there and when he kissed her he couldn't help but wish that her silky blonde hair was a reddish brown, that her aqua green eyes were a deeper blue and that she was his best friend Kairi.

He pulled himself off of the bathroom floor, his stomach was easing a little now and he had to get to school, had to fix this with Kairi, he couldn't screw up this last chance he had.

In a flash he grabbed some clean clothes from his wardrobe, brushed his teeth, spiked up his hair with gel and sprayed himself with Lynx.

Pocketing a packet of chewing gum he head downstairs and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Sora? Haven't you been talking to Kairi lately? I haven't seen her since you've been back at school and who is this blonde girl you were hanging around with? She drives like a maniac!" his mother chided him with question after question.

"I don't have time for this mum I have to get to school, you'll see Kairi tonight though I promise, and Larxene…she's just a friend" he replied hating himself for being such a coward and screwing everything up already.

His mother loved Kairi, Kairi's mum and dad had died a while back and Kairi lived with her grandma often spending time at Sora's house.

Sora's mum always welcomed her with open arms and Sora didn't have the heart to tell her that he had messed up and deliberately hurt Kairi.

"Okay then I'll see you later, make sure you work hard!" his mother called earnestly as he left the house munching toast.

"I will!" he called back through a mouthful of food and he ran down the alleyway to school, hoping that Larxene wouldn't see him so he could finally be himself.

Kairi anxiously wrung her hands together as she sat in Riku's car on the way to school. Did riding with him mean that she was his girlfriend? It sounded strange but part of her hoped not, she still liked Sora, but he'd made it pretty clear that he didn't want her.

Maybe she could learn to love Riku; he'd been there for her hadn't he?

She just felt…strange, there was something about Riku that was off but she couldn't place her finger on it, something almost…dangerous.

_Don't be stupid, _

Her thoughts were wildly spinning out of control, what was she thinking, really?

Of course Riku wouldn't hurt her, he was kind, sweet, and romantic he'd looked after her when Sora didn't, he'd done everything for her and here she was worrying about nothing.

"What's wrong Kairi?" asked Riku looking concerned.

Kairi stared into his eyes, calm, collected…How she could have ever thought he was dangerous.

He looked away and parked the car at the back of the school.

"It's just…I miss Sora." she said shaking her head.

She looked at Riku waiting for a response, but he was staring ahead his knuckles white on the wheel.

He turned to her smiling sweetly, a little too sweetly, his eyes flashed and for a second Kairi thought she saw something evil.

He leaned towards her, his face next to her ear.

"Then be mine" he said.

She turned to him gasping as he suddenly mashed his lips against hers, he kissed her hard and she responded unsure whether this was what she wanted, then it was over.

She pressed her finger to her lips, they were slightly sore from Riku's rough touch.

"I like you a lot, he doesn't deserve you, messing around with that bitch." he said.

Kairi wasn't sure if she agreed but her head was swimming, she found herself nodding, needing the kind Riku that had helped her through the pain.

She felt weak, light-headed and leaned against the car door.

"Be mine Kairi, let me love you like nobody else can." said Riku his eyes beseeching.

"Riku…I…" she started.

He pressed his fingers to her mouth.

"Don't speak now, just don't forget when he is there I am not." he said as if reading her unsettled thoughts.

She turned opening the car door and once free from the cars confined space, she ran.

Namine.

He just couldn't stop thinking about her, it seemed stupid, he barely even knew her but she just seemed so sweet, there was something about her that made him want to get to know her, the thing was though he was shy, girls like her didn't want guys like him.

They wanted stable sweet relationships, not kids from broken homes.

How would he take her home? How could he say he had no parents? What about the social workers? There was just no way around it, not only would she freak but his secret would be out.

No way he'd been moved around enough, if people found out he'd have to leave and for the first time in his life he almost had a reason to stay.

The last school he had been kicked out of, but the one before…that was a taboo subject even amongst the other kids in the home.

He'd found a girl he liked, she was called Fuujin, she has a strange way of speaking always one word sentences, he'd taken her to the home and she'd been shocked metaphorically speaking.

Roxas had begged her not to tell anyone but she had broken her promise spilling the beans to Raijin and worse Seifer who of course made his life a living hell.

It pained him to remember the scores of students who'd bullied him, hit him, and taunted him.

It incensed him, he hated that he didn't belong to a family, but the other kids at the home they weren't bad people it was only the patronising social workers he didn't like, even so it was the closest thing he had to a home even if he hated it.

He refused to be a victim again no matter what, and so he hadn't managed to gain the courage to talk to Namine.

Climbing out of bed he pulled on some clothes, he was an alternative, creative guy at heart and so pulled on black studded jeans, black converse and a Linkin park t shirt.

He ran his fingers through his unruly blonde hair and then left his room before he began brooding.

He was slightly late so didn't have much time for breakfast managing a cup of tea and two croissants before running to the bus stop.

Once at school he spotted her straight away, she was deep in conversation with another girl who was the dark haired more outgoing version of Namine.

He ached to go and talk to her make friends, but was way too shy; instead he settled on the grass and began sketching her.

Today she was wearing a pink dress with matching pink converse; her friend was also clad in pink wearing a much shorter and revealing dress.

Looking around he noticed that most guys were staring at the dark haired girl who basked in the attention, Roxas couldn't help but stare at Namine, he was drawn to her innocence, her naturally sweet persona, she reminded him of an angel, and she was coming over…

Shit, shit shit!

"Hey do you know Sora? You look a lot like him" stated the dark haired girl.

The name sounded very familiar but Roxas couldn't recall meeting anybody with that unusual name.

"No, I'm er new here" he said apologetically focusing on the brown haired girl so Namine didn't see him blush.

"Oh!" exclaimed the dark haired girl exchanging a knowing glance with Namine.

Namine, Roxas noticed seemed very intent on staring at the ground and could that be a blush forming?

No, he firmly told himself, he wasn't good enough.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, why did girls always feel the need to do that?

Make guys like him feel so small.

He got up to leave.

"Hey don't go! I'm Kairi and this is Namine." said the dark haired girl.

Roxas looked at Namine unsure whether to say that he'd met Namine already, what if she didn't remember him?

"I'm Roxas" he said finally nervous as hell.

"That's a nice name, it suits you. Have you made any friends here yet?" she asked perkily.

"Erm…" Roxas didn't answer her question embarrassed.

"You can always hang around with Namine and me." offered Kairi.

Roxas stared at Kairi and Namine, two girls one of which he liked asking them to hang with them? It was almost too good to be true, he could hang with them meet their other friends, socialise, get closer to Namine…

_No! _A voice screamed in his head, what was he thinking? These girls weren't serious, why would they want to hang around with him? He couldn't get close to Namine, look what had happened last time? The thoughts rushing around his head made him feel sick. He had to get out of there. Hurrying to his feet he bolted, not realising that he'd left his sketchbook behind and he got as far away from Namine and Kairi as he could.

As soon as Roxas left Kairi began chattering away to Namine. Namine hated that Kairi was already judging Roxas, thinking he was weird and asking if it as that same guy Namine was hung up on.

Namine hadn't answered, she wanted a minute to think, usually she enjoyed Kairi's insane babbling, and the fact that she was so outgoing and bubbling with energy qualities we she lacked but for once she just wished her friend would shut up.

"Kairi, Sora is over there don't you think you should talk to him?" asked Namine quietly.

"No, definitely not he's probably waiting for Larxene, he made it pretty clear he didn't want to be near Me." snapped Kairi sitting next to Namine.

Namine looked over at Sora he was staring intently at Kairi and Larxene was nowhere to be seen.

"You've already crossed Larxene are you seriously going to let him slip away from you?" she asked.

"I have Riku now" replied Kairi not meeting her eyes.

"But are you happy?" asked Namine.

"Selphie's over there I never did ask her if she'd managed to get with Tidus or Wakka." mused Kairi changing the subject.

Selphie looked over to her and Kairi waving manically.

Namine had always wondered why Kairi hung around with her it seemed she and Selphie were much more alike.

"Hey Namine can you give me a minute? I just want to have a quick word with Selphie, I'll be back in a minute tops I promise." swore Kairi.

"Sure" replied Namine gratefully she liked Selphie and she knew Kairi would come back.

Kairi flashed her a grin of thanks and then bounded over to Selphie.

With Kairi gone, Namine was free to leaf through the book that Roxas had dropped.

It was only when she opened it that she realised it was a sketchbook.

Looking through she saw pencil sketches of a girl with short hair holding a boys hand, on the next page the same girl was standing with a different boy surrounded by laughing people, the first boy was running, when Namine looked at the outfit the boy running was easily identifiable as Roxas. There were more sketches which Roxas had drawn, a small boy alone in a room full of old alcohol bottles, a boy staring at the sea, and finally on the last page there was a sketch of her.

She hadn't expected him to even notice her, she was so used to being invisible but this picture…it was perfect.

She traced a finger over the familiar features of her face, her small but sweet mouth, her small nose which turned up slightly at the end, her wide eyes, long hair and the dress she was wearing at the minute. In the bottom corner he'd drawn a white flower and underneath he'd written her name Namine.

All of these pictures proved that she was right Roxas did have problems, but why the picture of her? Surely he couldn't…like her?

Looking over at Kairi, she found herself wondering what Kairi would say and do.

No, she couldn't tell Kairi, Roxas hadn't meant to have dropped this book it would be like exploiting him if she showed Kairi this book.

Feeling brave Namine turned over the page and sketched out a picture of Roxas, in his hands she drew him holding a white flower, the same flower he'd drawn, underneath she wrote the words, '_you don't ever have to be alone'._

It was cheesy she knew but she wanted to reach out and help the guy, she couldn't help it something about him just attracted her she wanted to get to know him better. She slid the book into her bag promising herself that as soon as she saw him she would give it back.

Kairi came back and Namine listened to Kairi's thoughts on Tidus and Wakka and Selphie, and looking at her friend so happy and imagining Roxas seeing her drawing couldn't help but make her smile.

Xion was furious

She had supposed to have been going out with Larxene last night and Larxene had bailed feeling sick, then when she was out walking her dog she had seen Larxene with Sora out on their way to the latest club.

She wasn't sure if Larxene would even be in school today, she wouldn't be hung-over it wasn't like her, but she would skive anyway just because she could, typical Larxene.

Xion wound her way through throngs of students hanging around the corridors, how could she have been so stupid? Every time Larxene did this and every time she let her get away with it. Well not anymore Xion would take Larxene to one side and explain how she felt. Larxene would apologise and they'd be friends again joking about guys, after all Larxene wasn't so bad was she?

Rounding the corner she noticed that all of the students seemed to be heading outside in the same direction.

Pushing through them just wasn't going to work there were too many and she could feel herself being pushed forwards due to a herd of students behind her.

She tried listening in to what people were talking about the only things she managed to overhear was something about the new kid.

Xion felt a pang of sympathy for him it wasn't easy being new, it had taken forever for her to gain her current status and it would never have had happened if it wasn't for Larxene needing a new friend after getting bored of Selphie's hyperactive personality.

Once outside it was easy enough to see what the commotion was about Larxene stood flanked by Marluxia and Zexion.

The new kid was hunched on the floor as Larxene began screaming at him and emptying the contents of his bag all over the floor and him including a banana sandwich which was stuck to his face and hair.

The new kid wasn't fighting back instead he was trying to make himself look smaller utterly defeated.

"What happened?" Xion asked the girl next to her.

"Oh apparently the kid was running, tripped and fell into Larxene whilst she was walking, you know Larxene she says she's going to make his life a living hell." whispered the girl back.

Xion looked around, why was nobody helping the new kid? There were plenty of students but everyone seemed to be watching.

Xion's temper flared, so this was how Larxene treated people?

She thought it was okay to use people as puppets and to push people around.

It made her furious.

Xion pushed aside the crowd of people her face reddening with anger.

"Larxene what the fuck are you doing?" she called angrily.

"Oh hi Xion sorry just teaching this stupid kid a lesson." replied Larxene breezily.

"You didn't think of telling me you were going out with Sora last night/" asked Xion.

"Yeah I forgot to mention it I was busy Xion you can't have my attention all of the time, I mean seriously have you no backbone?" asked Larxene giggling.

Xion stared at Larxene her eyes burning with hatred; Larxene just stood there her face smug as ever.

Xion ran as fast as she could towards Larxene and CRACK!

There was a huge crunching sound as Xion punched Larxene square in the face.

"Wh-what?" Larxene stumbled back her face red and beginning to swell shocked, she had never been hit before everyone including her own family were scared of her. She was Larxene she got everything she wanted, did whatever she wanted and people loved her for it. Her face hurt and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Leave this guy alone, he's done nothing to you." said Xion scarily.

Larxene stepped back and then fled with Marluxia and Zexion hot on her heels.

"You'll regret this!" she screamed her voice pitched high.

"Oh yeah? We'll see!" hurled Xion.

There were a few claps and then the crowd of student's began to disperse.

Xion offered a hand to the guy who flinched but eventually took it.

She pulled her arm back helping the kid to his feet, gingerly the guy brushed banana and buttered bread from his face wiping his face on his shirt.

"Thanks, for everything back there." he said quietly his face flaming a little.

"Your welcome, I'm Xion what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Roxas." he replied pulling a packet of slightly squashed cigarette's out of his pocket.

Xion watched him fumble for a lighter and she pulled hers out and offered it him.

He took it and then offered the pack of cigarette's to her.

"That was quite a wallop you packed there want one?" he asked.

Xion took one and smiled she wasn't usually a smoker but her body was surging with adrenaline after hitting Larxene. For once she wasn't scared about the consequences in fact she didn't care.

Roxas smiled as she lit her cigarette and Xion did too she knew that they would be firm friends.

Riku punched the locker in rage as he saw Kairi with Namine. She was his now how dare she spend her time with that pathetic wimp instead of him. Well that was fine eventually she would give herself to him completely and if she didn't then he'd just make her. He saw her round the corner and waited in the shadows until she was alone then he moved behind her putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped screaming and he masked his smile, he loved control he loved making girls scream, he'd had a hard childhood suffered abuse from both parents they were in jail now and he lived alone and he loved the freedom, loved controlling girls then using them, watching them cry and scream because of him, the power was just…amazing.

"Riku, about this morning, I…" started Kairi.

Riku knew that she was afraid but her fear wasn't enough for him at that moment, he liked to rein them in and then make them really really scared, then he'd savour their fear until they either gave in or fled. He hated it when they ran away then he'd have to move if blackmail didn't work and it was such a pain in the ass to find a new puppet. Kairi really was perfect though. She was beautiful which he enjoyed, although she'd look better with a few more bruises or bites marking her as his, she was bubbly and fun but also innocent as well as naïve, she thought he was the perfect guy, in reality he knew she was just rebounding because of Sora but as long as Larxene had her talons in him he could have her to himself. He would make her his dark princess and they would both indulge in everything bad and evil she would devote herself to him and he would be king. "Riku" she started again her voice tinged with a hint of fear. He moved forwards turning on the charm putting a finger to her lips, moving closer to his prey inhaling the scent of her hair, tracing his fingers along her neck making her shiver. "Kairi, I'm sorry for earlier, everything about you just drives me crazy." he began smiling evilly as she leaned into him. "I just got scared when you mentioned Sora, I care about you more than you think Kairi, and he hurt you I want to love you and you to be mine." he said feigning adoration. She turned to him. "You're right Riku you're here he isn't. you've tried so hard and I've been selfish we'll work things out okay?" she offered. Riku's eyes narrowed into slits she hadn't promised, was that promise meant for Sora? He'd change that in time for now she was safe…


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny high

Chapter 3

By Lucia Widdop

"_**A friend in need's a friend indeed, a friend who'll tease is better, our thoughts compressed which makes us blessed and makes for stormy weather." Placebo - Pure morning.**_

Sora sighed in frustration as he went downstairs for breakfast. He'd been forced to get up extra early by his concerned mother and he wasn't best pleased. Ever since his father had cheated on her with another woman, impregnated her and then buggered off she'd been way more protective than he liked and she was constantly interfering with his social life and love life.

"What is it mum?" he asked as he staggered down the stairs, brushing sleep out of his eyes.

"Sora this is very important, please do not take that childish tone with me." she replied curtly and Sora braced himself for another one of his mother's pointless rants, little did he know this would be different.

"It's about Kairi." his mother started a worried expression on her face.

A rush of anger surged through Sora quickly stamping out his curiosity.

"Mother I told you, she stood me up, she went of with that Riku and besides I'm with Larxene, I'm happy now!" he spat out.

"Sora are you trying to convince me or you that you are happy?" she asked.

Sora glared t her.

"You only want me to sort things with Kairi so that you can see her, it's your fault you lead such a pathetic life, anyone can see why dad left!" he yelled instantly regretting the words once they had left his mouth.

His mother's face crumpled and Sora instantly felt guilty, even walking over to her and putting his arms around her felt wrong.

"I'm sorry mum I didn't mean that…" he said.

His mother nodded always quick to forgive and he wiped away the tears which were running down her face, tears which he had created.

"I'm listening mum, I'm sorry." he said.

His mother sat upright donning a rather stiff posture.

Sora couldn't help but notice how anxious she looked maybe this wasn't what he thought it would be.

"Kairi's mother called me, she's very concerned about the way this Riku guy is treating Kairi she came home with bruises on her arms yesterday and when asked about them ran upstairs and slammed the door. She refuses to talk about it whether it was accidental or not something is wrong and I want you her lifelong friend to find out what is going on." said his mother.

"Mum things have changed, she hurt me and Larxene would hate it, and Kairi would hate me interfering, it isn't like it used to be." he sighed.

"Please Sora, she is like a daughter to me, could you really forgive yourself if something happened to her and you didn't stop it?" she asked.

"Fine but don't expect a miracle if she won't talk to me I can't do anything." relented Sora his words laced with a double meaning.

His mother nodded but he could see that she looked uneasy.

Can't be anything serious he thought and dashed out of the door on the way to school not realising that he would be an hour too early.

-Kairi adjusted the silk scarf to ensure that it covered the huge bite mark on her neck.

Last night she'd gone back to Riku's, he'd acted quite strangely come to think of it. His house was strangely pristine, every room cleaned spotlessly the entire house immaculate. There were no parents around but when Kairi had enquired about them he'd just changed subject. His room contrasted to hers big style.

Kairi's room was painted an ocean blue and every wall was covered with posters, Namine's drawings, photos, tickets… Anything which was of any importance to Kairi and could be blu-tacked was on her wall.

Riku's room however was almost…creepy.

Each wall was painted a glossy black, there were no photo's or posters and there were bars on his windows. The walls were padded and Kairi realised that they were soundproofed.

She's looked for an electric guitar and an amplifier or a drum kit tucked away in a corner, anything which would warrant soundproofing but she'd not found anything.

When looking through books Kairi had realised he was fond of Gothic literature, his music taste leaned towards heavy metal with artists such as Marilyn Manson emblazoned on CD covers. Riku had a TV but it was covered in a layer of dust suggesting that it was rarely used.

In fact the on;ything which struck her as normal was his shiny silver laptop which for some strange reason waslvcked in a cabinet.

When he turned it on Kairi noticed that he'd password protected it with three different passwords all containing an alpha-numeric code.

Either Riku was scarily paranoid or was hiding something.

But could he be hiding things from, it didn't seem like he had any family or roommates here, so why would he feel the need to secure his computer to such an extreme level?

He's probably filled it with porn or was illegally downloading, she'd comforted herself with the thoughts but some other instinct was screaming danger in her mind.

He hadn't been very hospitable not offering her any food or drink and he'd been frustrated when she'd asked to go to the toilet.

He'd bleached it three times shocking Kairi, after all she'd only needed to pee.

Once again, when she'd asked him about it he'd refused TV answer, just taking her hand and leading her into his dungeon like bedroom.

He'd started kissing her and at first she resisted, but he'd been so sweet kissing her neck and stroking her face.

Then as if a switch had been clicked in his mind, he was a lot more full on, sliding his hands under her shirt and kissing her hard, he even bit her neck.

She hadn't felt comfortable with it but had gone along with it, well until he started unbuttoning his pants.

She'd panicked and jumped away from him, and he'd apologised profusely of course but he was disappointed she could tell.

She was only young she'd had boyfriends of course but she'd never even considered sex, truth be told she'd always been afraid of it.

She'd been told it hurt and she was scared of getting pregnant.

She wanted her first to be Sora, someone she was madly in love with…

But Sora didn't want her, Riku did, maybe she was just being stupid, maybe she should sleep with Riku and make him happy, maybe she didn't have any idea of what she wanted.

Pulling the scarf round her neck she walked onto the school grounds, searching for Namine.

She didn't want to see Riku or Sora at the moment.

"Roxas!"

Roxas turned to see Namine running towards him, pale blonde hair flying around her face, clear blue eyes shining in the daylight.

"Namine?" he asked in wonder.

He'd been expecting Xion, he had been waiting for her for a while but he was pleased it was Namine.

"Hey what's up?" he asked smiling, there was no Kairi to be seen and Roxas was glad.

He liked the chirpy brunette she always made him smile but Namine was the one who he had a soft spot for.

"Yesterday, when you ran off, you dropped this." she said breathlessly handing him his sketchbook back.

His heart sank, had she looked through it? What if she'd figured out his past? What if…

"Don't worry Roxas, I understand now, I won't tell anyone I promise." she said honestly her eyes beseeching.

"You mean, you know?!" he asked horrified.

"Well yes, you're the new kid and I spotted you with that social worker on the first day, you're not alone you know." she said.

Roxas grimaced, he hadn't wanted anyone to know. He liked Namine and he was beginning to think he had a chance with her and now…

Now it was all ruined, she'd blab to her friend Kairi and Kairi to Riku, Riku to Larxene…

He felt sick, Larxene. Larxene couldn't find out, she simply couldn't find out!

"Thank you for returning my book." he muttered wishing that she'd never found it in the first place.

"Namine!" a chirpy voice trilled.

"I have to go, but don't worry I won't tell, I swear it!" promised Namine.

Roxas nodded but wasn't sure if he could truly believe it.

Fuujin had said those exact words and she had lied to him all along.

Namine shot one last worried glanced at him and then dashed off to Kairi.

The only thing which cheered Roxas up when he watched their retreating backs was the sight of Xion charging towards him.

"Heeeeeeey sorry I'm late my brother Demyx forgot t walk the dog, he's so lazy!" she laughed.

Roxas laughed too along with her.

She dropped her bag, flinging her arms around him in a friendly manner and then pulled out a packet of cigs.

"Want one/" she offered.

Roxas nodded gratefully, he was running low and he had to wait until Saturday for his allowance off of the social workers and it was only Wednesday.

"Thanks." he said his voice hollow.

"So what's got you so glum, I saw you with Namine, did something happen?" she asked.

Roxas told her the story leaving out the parts about his home.

"Wow, so you've been stabbed in the back before, well don't worry because I won't let anyone near you, if they start I'll smash em!" Xion replied punching her fist in the air and attracting quite a few strange looks.

"Thanks, but I can't let a girl protect me." he replied feeling stupid.

"It's not! It's just, well I know Larxene and the popular crew so if they start I know their weaknesses besides, if I threatened to tell mum about the fact that Demyx has been skiving most of the week, she'll kill him so I won't let anyone start." she reassured.

"Thanks Xion, you're a true friend." he replied smiling at her.

"Hey no sweat, you're pretty cool yourself, anyways let's talk about Namine because she soooooo liked you!" teased Xion.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh, and they began walking to class bantering all the way in a way only true friends do.

Namine ran back to Kairi after speaking with Roxas trying to hide her disappointment.

She could understand his reluctance to trust but seriously?!

She hadn't liked a guy before but there was something about Roxas which really did grab her attention, she so wanted to help him find his feet and learn to trust again.

Kairi wasn't very happy today, Namine couldn't help but notice.

Her hair didn't reflect it's usual glossy sign and she had huge bags under her eyes.

She was also wearing which was really strange this long pink scarf which was wrapped several times around her neck.

"What's with the scarf?" asked Namine suspiciously.

"Oh this? Erm…nothing!" exclaimed Kairi quickly.

"I don't believe you, toilet's now!" ordered Namine marching Kairi towards the toilets.

Once there Namine was relieved to see that the usual posse of stuck up, fake girls who would spend hours reapplying their make up, were absent.

"Okay, spill Kairi what is with that god awful scarf?" Namine asked masking her worry with a fake light-hearted persona.

"Hey, it's not awful!" replied Kairi indignantly.

"No changing the subject, what happened?" asked Namine.

Kairi didn't answer and Namine pulled the scarf off of Kairi's neck revealing a large purple bite mark which stained her lily white neck.

"Kairi what the hell is this? Did Riku do this to you?" gasped Namine shocked.

"Shut up idiot I don't want the whole school knowing my business!" snapped Kairi.

"Why are you still with him if he does this, we both know you still like Sora, so get over your pride already and do something about it!" said Namine.

"Then why don't you do something about Roxas? He isn't gonna trust you all ready so why not get over him and find some guy who isn't so screwed in the head!" growled Kairi.

"That isn't fair! It's not my business and it's different you and Sora have been friends forever, he and Larxene won't work and you know he'd ditch her for you in a breath, you can't let Riku do this to you!" cried Namine stung at Kairi's harsh words.

"What do you know? You wouldn't understand, maybe I want this, why would I chase after a guy who picks the school bitch over me? Besides you haven't even had a boyfriend how can you comment?" shot Kairi snidely.

"That's different…" started Namine but her friend had already pulled the scarf back around her neck and left the bathroom.

Ignoring her thoughts about Roxas, Namine grabbed her back, she had to find Sora and tell him what was happening Kairi could be in serious danger.

She was so worked up about the whole situation that she didn't even notice a smug Larxene step out of a cubicle…

Xion was truly happy, she had found a firm friend in Roxas and she loved the fact that she could be herself for once.

She didn't feel ashamed about her scars anymore and had already cancelled her next appointment at the hairdressers deciding that she would let her hair grow a little longer.

Roxas was so grateful to her but he really had no idea how grateful she was to him.

Seeing Larxene show her true colours gave Xion the courage she had needed to finally change her life and be the person she wanted to be as opposed to a lackey with no individuality.

She didn't fancy Roxas, she just didn't think of him that way but he really was a good friend and a friend was what she needed.

Sure she'd probably acted a little too quickly when she'd hit Larxene and no doubt Larxene would plot an elaborate way of getting even, but for once she didn't care, she didn't regret what she's done if anything she was glad she'd done it.

She noticed that Roxas was clutching a small book to his chest.

"Hey, what is that?" she asked curiously.

"It's my um sketchbook." replied Roxas shyly.

"Can I see?" asked Xion.

Roxas looked a little hesitant but handed over the book.

It wasn't was Xion had expected, looking through it she could tell that Roxas had not had a good childhood, flipping through the pages she admired all of the drawings, until she saw the sketch of Namine.

"I knew you liked her!" teased Xion causing Roxas to start laughing.

She turned the page noticing a fresh drawing.

It was a very different style and obviously hadn't been drawn by Roxas.

"Hey look at this!" she said handing him the book.

Roxas stared at the drawing in astonishment a look of wonder and then his face lit up in a huge, happy smile which reached his startlingly blue eyes.

"It's her." he said simply smiling.

Xion smiled to then suddenly blushed as she caught the eye of a guy whom she had never seen before.

He had dark red spiky hair and beautiful sea green eyes, his skin was pale and his body muscular beneath his long black cloak similar to her own.

"Who's that?!" she asked aloud.

"Oh, that's Axel he's new here too." replied Roxas knowingly.

Xion couldn't help but stare, screw Riku this guy was gorgeous!

"Roxas, I think I'm in love." she replied dreamily, excited at the thought of a new guy…

Riku stopped and stared when he noticed Kairi walking down the corridor.

She'd covered up his mark with a scarf, how dare she!

Doing what he did best he sneaked up behind her and grabbed her wrapping his arms around her in a tight squeeze.

"Where are you off gorgeous?" he asked his voice dangerous.

"Maths class?" she answered her voice nervous and her answer sounding more like a question.

"Screw maths, come out with me we can go for a walk." he offered simply.

"I don't want to I have to get to class." she replied.

Riku checked around, the corridor was deserted.

"I told you to come out with me!" he ordered angrily.

Kairi's eyes widened in fear and she turned and started walking away from him her pace fast and hurried.

In anger he grabbed her scarf and pulled her backwards towards him.

"Your coming with me I want to talk." he commanded and he grabbed her by the chin and forced her backwards until she hit her head off of the lockers.

"Riku stop it!" she yelled in fear as her stood in front of her resting his arms on either side of her body, palms of the lockers.

"Come for a walk Kairi, I can't ear to be apart from you, I love you." he said.

Dazedly she nodded her eyes still wide in fear.

A single tear slipped down her cheek and he feigned sadness.

"Don't cry baby girl, come on I didn't mean it, let me make it up to you, we'll go for sea salt ice cream, how's that sound?" he asked hurriedly.

Kairi nodded her smile weak.

"That would be nice." she replied forcefully.

"Excellent." he replied leading her outside by the hand.

She would be his soon, he knew it. He would own her just like he had girls before her.

He had to scare her enough that she wouldn't tell, had to isolate her.

By the looks of it she and that wimpy girl had fallen out and Sora was elsewhere with the formidable Larxene.

He felt a tingly feeling in his stomach.

Soon he thought…soon I will make my move and she will give herself to me forever…


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny high

Chapter 4

By Lucia Widdop

"_**When this began I had nothing to say and not get lost in the nothingness inside of me…" Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong**_

Sora bit his lip in anxiety as he walked to school, his mother had been right, he was sure that something was going on with Kairi, she'd been edgy and grumpy and she's turned up to school in a scarf for gods sake. She hadn't been hanging around with Namine, she'd become really quiet not like her usual bouncy self and she'd been spending more and more time with Riku.

The most annoying thing was that he simply couldn't work out what was going on with her, she just wasn't herself, she wasn't talking to her and he missed her.

He wrapped his hand around the chain she'd given him on his birthday, remembering how she'd worked and worked at the port hauling smelly fish around for a wage, saving it up just to get him something nice.

He remembered when they'd draw pictures in their secret cave as children and how they'd vowed that when they were adults if they ever got married on their wedding day they'd share a Paopu fruit so they'd been in each other's lives forever.

How did things go so wrong so quickly?

Sora remembered the first day back at school, Kairi hadn't shown up and he'd let his paranoia better him. He'd humiliated her and hurt her in front of everyone, he was dating a girl he didn't even like and she was possibly in danger.

This was his fault, Kairi needed him and he hadn't been there, after everything she'd done for him, what sort of friend was he?

His phone beeped and his hearted raced as he checked the text hoping that it would be Kairi, that she'd dumped Riku and that she was willing to give him another chance.

It was from Namine.

_Hi Sora I'm sorry to bother you but something's going on with Kairi, something bad can we meet up today and talk about it please? X Namine_

His suspicions had proven correct, even Namine was worried about Kairi this was definitely bad.

He couldn't help but wonder what was happening to Kairi, was Riku ignoring her, cheating on her?

Little did he know that the reality was much, much worse.

Sora ran and ran eager to meet Namine and help her fix Kairi, he didn't even notice the text from Larxene telling him that she needed to speak with him and it was important…

Kairi turned her face away from Riku to prevent him seeing the tears in her eyes.

That morning she'd been late waking up and he'd been so angry at her that he'd punched her in the face, when she'd asked him about it, he'd apologised profusely saying that he loved her so much that he couldn't wait to see her.

She'd wanted breakfast that morning too but Riku said there was no way in hell that he'd date a fat girl and so once again she's skipped it.

He was driving really fast today, wild as if something had excited him.

He'd promised her that they'd spend all day together and any lessons she had without him she was forced to skip.

That included Art and Chemistry.

Kairi didn't want to miss those lessons Art was the lesson that she and Namine shared, she loved sitting and painting even if Namine was so much better, she loved drawing, and feeling the clay under her hands as she moulded it into a sculpture.

But Riku wasn't in her Art class.

Chemistry was the one lesson that she had with Sora, they'd been chemistry partners for years now and they made such a good team that their tutor always put them together no matter what, she'd been looking forward to seeing him, she was afraid of Riku and she missed Sora.

But Riku wasn't in her Art class.

She'd expected them to stop once they reached school but to Kairi's horror Riku carried on driving.

She recognised the path instantly it was the path to Riku's house.

Roxas grinned as his social worker dropped him off, it was the first time he had ever looked forward to getting to school but hanging around with Xion was just so much fun.

He though about her conjuring an image of her up in his mind, she had short hair an huge blue eyes and she dressed alternative just like him.

He didn't like, like her, his heart was focused on Namine, and her heart was focused on that new kid but she was a firm friend.

They had Art, Maths, English, Music and History today and she was in every one of his lessons.

He was her walking towards him but today she wasn't walking alone she was walking with that new guy.

Roxas looked him up and down, he had red hair which he had gelled into huge spikes, his eyes were a sea green, he was tall and muscular with very pale skin and he was wearing a black Megadeth t shirt, black skinny jeans, the same spiked belt as Roxas and black converse.

"Hey Roxas, there's someone I want you to meet, he's new here and he has all of the same lessons as us, I thought he could hang around with us, is that okay?" she asked chirpily.

How could he say no and risk losing his first true friend.

"Uh,sure, I'm Roxas." he said holding his hand out for the boy to shake.

The guy grinned and shook Roxas' hand.

"I'm Axel, nice to meet you." he said.

"Who wants a cig!" yelled Xion happily.

Roxas nodded suddenly feeling very shy, he was almost grateful to Xion for being so noisy.

He took a cig ad he couldn't help but smile when Axel did now, he couldn't stand people who got all funny about smoking.

Axel tossed Roxas a lighter and Roxas nodded gratefully.

"So Roxas, I can tell you're a cool guy what are you into?" he asked.

Roxas stood thrown by the question, he had no idea how to answer.

I mean sure he was into a lot of things, he knew what he enjoyed and what he didn't, but what if the things he enjoyed Axel hated? What if liking drawing and music was a loser thing? What if…

"Roxas?" asked Axel confused as to why Roxas wasn't answering.

"He's like totally amazing at drawing! He does these really good sketches in pencil!" said Xion answering for Roxas.

"Really, I like drawing too but I'm better with charcoal. What music do you like?" he asked smiling.

"Music? That's easy pretty much anything rock and metal. In fact I have a very similar music taste to Xion." he answered feeling a little more confident.

"Man that's so cool, me too! Say have any of you guys tried surfing?" Axel asked eagerly.

Roxas shook his head, he could swim very well but he hadn't tried surfing, he'd always wanted to but lessons were way too expensive and the care home just didn't have that kind of money.

"No, I wish I had though." replied Roxas.

Axel nodded in approval and then turned to Xion.

"What about you Xi?" he asked.

"No, it looks awesome can swim but I have no idea how to surf." she replied giggling.

Axel shook his head and Roxas bit his lip in anxiety.

Did that mean he was a loser after all? Was Axel just another Seifer, waiting for the chance to humiliate him? Was Xion another Fuujin? A pretty girl ready to stab him in the back? He stood nervously, taking a drag on his cig just so he didn't have to talk.

"There's only one thing for it…" started Axel and Roxas gritted his teeth together ready to hit Axel if he went for him…

"How about I teach you guys how to surf after school today?" finished Axel.

Roxas blinked in surprise and then found himself smiling, Axel really was something.

"I don't have a board!" chorused Roxas and Xion as the same time causing Axel to burst out laughing.

"Hey no worries I have two spares, now what lesson is it first? Art? Let's go show them numbskulls what we're made of!" yelled Axel, and the three of them walked to their first lesson like friends, just like Roxas had always longed for.

Namine waited for Sora to show up, breathing a sigh of relief when he finally arrived.

"Namine, where's Kairi? Shouldn't she be in school by now?" asked Sora nervously.

Namine nodded.

"It's not like her not to show up I'll send her a text." she replied and quickly tapped out a message to Kairi asking where she was.

Within seconds there was a reply it was from Kairi but wasn't how Kairi would text at all.

_I'm with Riku, cover for me at school and don't text back, or tell Sora, I'm busy_.

Namine bit her lip anxiously and then showed Sora the message.

"That isn't like Kairi at all, anyway wasn't it Kairi that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

Namine led Sora over to a quiet area, and the two of them sat on a bench.

Sora was very attentive and Namine explained everything even the bite mark which she'd had on her neck.

"I mean it could be nothing what if I'm wrong?" she asked Sora.

Sora shook his head.

"That isn't normal she doesn't seem like herself at all we have to find out what is going on with her…" he stopped sentence as Larxene walked over to them.

"This isn't about Kairi is it?" she asked smirking.

Namine started at Larxene angry.

"What do you know about Kairi?" she shot.

"A lot more than you sweet pea, how about the fact that your friend is madly in love with Riku and you can't handle it, I mean jeez just because you're a pathetic little virgin that's barely kissed a guy, doesn't mean everyone else has to be, anyway he's got very special plans for her." mocked Larxene.

"What do you mean very special plans?" asked Sora suspiciously.

"Why should you care baby, you love me don't you? He's going to share a Paopu fruit with her that way they truly can be together forever." laughed Larxene.

Sora jumped out of his seat his face pale.

"She agreed to that?" he asked shocked and Namine couldn't help but be shocked herself. Surely Kairi wouldn't do that? This had to be a ploy to get Sora away from Kairi.

"That's not true!" cried Namine standing up herself.

Sora looked relieved.

"How do you know what's true and what isn't?" asked Larxene nastily.

"Because Kairi loves Sora, she always has done she only got with Riku because she thought that Sora didn't want to be with her, if she had to choose between Riku and Sora she's pick Sora every time!" exclaimed Namine.

Sora looked at her in surprise and Larxene narrowed her eyebrows furious that her plan wasn't working.

"Screw that pathetic little wench Sora, come on!" ordered Larxene trying to drag Sora with her.

Sora shook Larxene's hand from his arm.

"Don't you ever talk bad about Kairi, it's over Larxene!" he said

Larxene looked shocked and then angry.

"Fine, I'm too good for you anyway." she said and then stormed off.

"Is it true what you sad Namine? Did Kairi really like me?" asked Sora quietly.

Namine nodded.

"I don't think Kairi is happy and I think that there's something off with Riku, I say we start following them and try and find out what's going on." said Sora.

"Yeah I think you're right." said Namine, and she truly believed it.

Her best friend was in danger and she wouldn't let anything bad happen to her no matter what!

Xion smiled as she sang along to her favourite song on the radio.

Axel and Roxas were really hitting it off and it was nice to see the two of them laugh and joke about things.

_He's so damn gorgeous! _she couldn't help thinking.

Each of them had been given a canvas and had to depict a natural disaster.

Xion was painting a tornado taking care to have the tornado large enough to destroy everything in it's path. It kind of reminded her of Larxene come to think of it creating havoc and misery wherever she went!

Roxas was creating an Avalanche drawing a mountain of snow cascading down a hill towards a small village.

Although Roxas preferred to work in pencil he was very good with Acrylic paint she noticed.

Axel had done a huge fire using charcoal and oil paints in order to create a smudged effect.

It was nice that each painting reflected their slightly different personalities…

Xion screamed and then giggled as Axel blobbed red paint on her nose.

"Hey suits her doesn't it? What d'ya reckon Xion the red nosed reindeer?" he teased.

"Hey!" she replied as she smeared streaks of paint down both Roxas and Axel's face.

They waited until the teacher had left and then Axel grinned.

"I say we get her!" he said and Xion screamed as Axel and Roxas began hurling paint

towards her caking her apron in a mirage of different colours.

Axel lurched forwards and wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tight and then… He kissed her

Xion gasped as his lips met hers, he smelled really nice and she smiled as her stomach felt all fluttery as his soft lips brushed hers.

When he pulled back she could feel her heart racing, what had just happened?!  
She looked over Axel's shoulder to see Roxas wink and give her a thumbs up.

Xion grinned as Axel smiled gently at her.

"Now all we need to do is get Roxas with Namine!" she giggled and they carried on throwing paint.

Riku glared in frustration at Kairi, why on earth was she so stubborn? What did he have to do to get her to sleep with him already?!

All he wanted was for her to devote herself to him and it was taking the piss.

He smiled at her, she'd resisted him when he tried to kiss her and he'd hit her again, he couldn't help but think how much better she looked with those bruises and bites, which marked her as his.

She was crying again, god dammit!

"Shut up!" he yelled as her slammed his fist into the mirror next to her.

She stopped crying and he moved closer to her.

"You belong to me princess, got it? You're mine now and you have to love me! Because if you try anything funny or refuse then I'll make you!" he yelled.

She edged away from him and he launched himself at her pinning her down and kissing her roughly.

She struggled at first but after he cracked her a couple of times she stopped and he continued kissing her and she even kissed back.

"You have a choice, baby girl, you can be a good girlfriend, forget about Sora and love me, or I can kill you…" he said.

Her eyes widened in terror and she fell silent.

"I'll drive you home, don't talk about this to anyone I'll see you soon my love." he said and he left the room as Kairi began to cry.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny high

Chapter 5

By Lucia Widdop

"_**Forgive me father why such a bother? Try honesty, try honesty. 0pen the dump truck reverse for good luck, ride over me, ride over me, take on the whole world fight with a young girl, die tragedy, die tragedy, call me a cheapskate, come on for Pete's sake, cry agony, cry agony…" - Billy Talent, Try honesty **_

Sora raced towards school that day in a panic. He'd gone to Kairi's house last night but her grandmother had turned him away saying that Kairi refused to see anyone. Judging by the way Riku had been acting, the fact that Kairi was practically missing and the fact that Namine believed that Kairi was being beaten, well… it made him sick with worry.

How could he have caused such a big problem just by being an idiot.

If he had just swallowed his pride and gone for it, given her the benefit of the doubt, listened to her…then maybe she wouldn't be in so much danger…

Although Sora knew he had to go to school her just knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate and instead of taking his usual left towards the school he found himself walking right towards the beach where he and Kairi had so many fond memories.

Sitting in the warm, golden sand Sora gazed into the ocean, Kairi's namesake.

"I'm sorry I caused all of this Kairi…" started Sora.

Although there was no answer the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks offered a small amount of comfort.

"I never meant to hurt you y'know, but I'll protect you from this, because I love you Kairi, I really, really love you…" he said.

"Oh really?" he asked a strange voice.

Sora whirled round to a female who was stood staring at him.

She had short blue hair and pale blue eyes, she was clad in a black dress with black boots.

"Who are you?" asked Sora confused.

"I'm Aqua, and judging by the way you was talking about my sister, you must be Sora." she replied.

"You're Kairi's sister? But she never mentioned you, why are you here?" asked Sora his face flaming at Aqua's earlier remark.

"She's never mentioned me because she does not know of my existence, but I've been searching for her, tell me Sora do you know what Kairi's namesake is?" asked Aqua.

"Ocean." said Sora.

Aqua smiled, "That's right and my namesake is water. We are long lost sisters." said Aqua.

"Wow, you know Kairi's always wondered about her parents, legend said they walked into the ocean and never returned." said Sora.

Aqua nodded.

"It's difficult but Kairi and I, we are not like normal humans we have a power that most people do not possess, should she know how to use it, I need to speak with her." said Aqua seriously.

"That's the problem though." said Sora.

"What do you mean?" asked Aqua curiously.

"Kairi's in danger and is effectively missing." said Sora.

Kairi sat in a corner of the room that Riku had left her in shivering, she was so thin after he had starved her she constantly felt cold, her clothes were like an empty potato sack on her.

Riku was downstairs getting himself more booze and Kairi looked out of the window trying to find a suitable escape route, Riku wasn't stupid though he'd already barred his windows.

She knew that she had to get out soon, Riku was taunting her at the minute he hadn't directly hurt her or sexually abused her, not yet but she knew that it was a matter of time before he did, and he was planning on forcing her to eat a Paopu fruit which meant they would be forever bound until death.

He was coming back, he was going to hurt her she could sense him nearing.

She gasped as a sharp pain shot through her head and she heard a distant voice.

"_Ocean…use…the power…" _

_Kairi clutched her head squeezing her eyes shut, the door slammed open and she opened one eye as Riku stormed towards her._

"_What are you doing you pathetic little bitch?" he asked slamming her head against the wall._

_Kairi barely even felt the pain before she fell unconscious into a deep and mysterious dream._

"_Ocean…where are you?" asked a voice._

"_Who's there?" called Kairi afraid._

"_I am Water, I'm your sister, I'm trying to find you where are you?" the voice called._

_Kairi looked around, all she could see was white fog everywhere she turned, she could not locate the direction of the voice, all she could do was stand._

_Pushing her aching body forwards she tried to navigate her way through the fog._

"_Ocean…you can't move…stay…otherwise…you will never wake…" said the voice._

"_Maybe that would be better, I'd rather die like this than at his hand!" yelled Kairi._

"_Ocean, sister, do not let him… just stay alive until I find you…" said the voice._

"_How?!" screamed Kairi._

"_Use…the…power…of your…consciousness…that's how…you…can…speak….to….me." said the voice._

"_But…" said Kairi, but she was being dragged backwards away from the safe haven of light and back towards the hellish place which was now her life…_

Roxas groaned as he woke up, something wasn't right, he sat up quickly, brushing sleep out of his eyes as her tried to work out what was wrong.

He looked around his room, no everything was in place.

Then he cracked it, there were voices coming from downstairs, voices that he had never heard before.

Pulling on some jeans, and a t shirt he staggered down the stairs, to see a couple who were stood talking to his social worker.

Roxas, stared, he did recognise these people after all.

They were Cid Highwind and Aerith Gainsborough, the couple who had been visiting the care home taking all of the kids out for visits in order to decide which one they were going to adopt.

"Hello Roxas" greeted Aerith warmly.

Roxas smiled, he liked Aerith and Cid and had been chatting to them, he kind of hoped that they were going to adopt Marlene and Denzel the two little kids, he didn't have long left in the home.

"As you know Roxas, Aerith and Cid have been deciding on which child to adopt and they have decided that they would like to adopt you." said his social wvrker.

"Me? But…why/" asked Roxas confused.

"We feel like we can connect with you more than the other kids Roxas." said Aerith warmly.

"You have had a hard life, but we believe that we can change that." said Cid.

"We have a huge home, you could still cvme and visit the other children, we can offer you lvts of oppurtunities in life, pay your college fees…" said Aerith.

Roxas stood still for a moment.

He had dreamed about this moment for years.

He'd drawn himself walking away into the sunset with a new family, he'd dreamed of belonging, of a fresh start, these people could change his life.

"There is one problem of course Roxas." said Aerith.

"We are not willing to wait for a while for a choice, we are getting older and so if you have not made your decision by tonight then we will have to look into another child. Also should you chose to live with us you will leave the school you are at and complete your final year at a grammar school." said Cid.

Roxas paled, this had been his dream, had been.

But…things were different now he had friends, he liked the school he was at, his friends truly understood his pain, he was even growing older to the point where he looked out for the other kids.

He was…happy.

He thought of Xion, happy, bubbly Xion who never failed to make him smile, he thought of Axel with his love of fire and his laidback attitude, he thought of Namine, sweet Namine who seemed to like him like he liked her…

Was he really willing to leave all of that behind?

"I, uh, I will give you an answer tonight." said Roxas.

His social worker nodded and then turned to Cid and Aerith.

Roxas grabbed his school stuff and fled.

"What do you mean your leaving Roxas?" asked Axel.

"It's not my choice, I've been offered a home." said Roxas.

"Dude, what about me and Xion, I mean she truly cares for ya dude she told me about them bullies starting and she fought for you when she didn't even know you, are you really gonna throw all of that away?" asked Axel.

Roxas looked down at the ground.

Maybe Axel was right was it really fair to take a home that could go to one of the younger kids who deserved it more? Was it really fair to throw everything that he'd earned, friendships, a possible relationship, away?

Axel pulled his lighter out of his pocket and began flicking it on and off bringing the flame close to his face so he could stare in wonder at the flames, licking up the oxygen.

"Dude, I get it, you want a home, but I live alone to y'know and I have a place, if you wanna live with me just say the magic words and I can make it happen, let's just say I have an affinity for persuasive techniques." said Axel.

"An affinity/" asked Roxas.

Axel nodded, "Yeah it's kind of spooky if I want I can make people do what I want them to do, the coolest thing is they'll remember and they will automatically rationalise it all." said Axel.

"Have you…um, have you ever…" started Roxas.

"Tried it on you or Xion? Nah it's not my sort of thing at all, I don't do it to friends, I prefer not to use it really I feel kind of weak afterwards but it's a nifty little trick to have." said Axel.

Roxas stared at him.

"Are you serious man, when you say that I can live with you?" asked Roxas.

Axel nodded mutely.

"I get you Roxas, you and Xion are my people, I usually attract those fickle friends and end up losing my temper and fighting em but you guys are good guys, I feel pretty lucky to have you." he said.

"So you and Xion, are you…dating/" asked Roxas.

Axel shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong she's a nice lass but I'm not the sort to jump headfirst into these things, if she truly likes me then we can get closer but for nvw I don't want to screw it up." he said.

Roxas nodded.

"Makes sense." he said.

"Hey Roxas, that's the thing, when you like a lass it's better not to jump in headfirst, that way you avoid all the shit, got it memorised?" asked Axel.

Roxas nodded.

"Anyways I'd better go find Xion." he said.

Axel nodded.

Neither of them noticed that whilst they were stood chatting in the boy's toilet's that Axel had accidentally started a fire…

Namine sat through her first lesson, it was art but without Kairi things just weren't the same.

Sora, Roxas, Axel and Xion were absent too.

Namine sat, they were on a free reign today to paint or draw what they wanted but for the first time in her life Namine just couldn't think of what she wanted to draw.

Where are you Kairi? She thought.

As she thought about Kairi and wondered why Sora hadn't been in touch she hadn't noticed that her hand had started drawing automatically.

She had drawn two figures, made out of water, one looked strangely like Kairi the other one she didn't recognise.

A girl with short hair and bright eyes.

The figures were embracing twined round each other, and small water drops were sprinkling everywhere around them.

The scary thing was that underneath in a strange script were the words:

_The 0cean cannot exist without the Water, they must be together." _

What does that mean? Wondered Namine.

Of course the ocean couldn't exist without water, the ocean was basically salt water.

Is this related to the sea? She thought.

No there had to be a hidden clue, when Namine blacked out and these drawings appeared they ere always prophetic, either warnings or ways to avoid danger.

That meant that this was about Kairi and maybe…Sora?

Namine furrowed her brow and in doing so she noticed that the words ocean and water were capitalised.

Why are thigns capitalised, when they are at the beginning of a sentence, she thought.

But neither word is at the beginning of a sentence therefore they must be names.

Who were these people?

Namine traced her fingers over the drawing, one of the figures was definitely Kairi.

Kairi, she always loved those name things where they tell you the meaning of your name.

That was it, the meaning of Kairi, was sea.

And that meant…

Ocean is Kairi, but who is Water?

Namine stood up, this called for the library.

As if by magic there was a shrill siren noise and everyone jumped out of their seats.

"Fire!" called a voice from outside.

Namine jumped up, a fire?

"Everyone out of the fire exit now, you may take your things but do not try and leave this classroom, the fire is quickly spreading and it is not safe to try and exit." called the teacher.

One student opened the classroom door and to Namine's horror black smoke began floating into the room.

Student's began screaming and running out of the fire exit and Namine gathered her things hurriedly taking her drawing with her and left the classroom.

When she got outside she saw students filing into neat lines ready for counting.

Namine spotted Roxas and Axel stood together.

"Where's Sora?" she asked hurriedly.

"He didn't come in today no worries, I wonder who was stupid enough to start a fire." said Axel calmly.

"Wait, where's Xion?" asked Namine.

Roxas and Axel stared at each other their faces a mask of horror.

"She was inside! She skipped class said that she needed to go and sort some things out." said Axel horrified.

"We have to save her, Namine stay here come on Axel we might be able to get her out!" said Roxas and the pair charged back towards the inferno.

Xion stood in the supply cupboard next to the art rooms, she had been sorting through admin and needed to return some pastels which she had borrowed.

SLAM!

Xion turned around the door had slammed shut behind her and she was locked in.

"Dammit!" she cried running to kick the door in, which refused to budge.

Xion searched for another way out, the only place she could see was a small window which she wouldn't be able to get her head through.

She sighed and checked her phone ready to text Axel or Roxas to get her out when she noticed something.

Thick, black, smoke was curling underneath the door, towards her.

Xion gasped and ran towards the door pressing her ear towards it, paling as she heard the familiar, crackling sound of a roaring fire.

"Shit!" she cried whipping her phone out of her pocket to ring for help, but she could not get even one signal bar and was unable to call them for help.

Xion whipped off her jumper and poured old paint water over it, jamming it at the bottom of the door to prevent the smoke getting in she searched for another way out.

Nothing.

Xion piled bvxes of paint up panicking as she reached the window and realised that it was locked.

Searching for something heavy, she heaved a metal easel up towards the window and with all her might swung the easel straight through the window.

"Help! I'm trapped inside the supply closet! Someone get me out!" Xion yelled terrified.

Nothing, the fire point where students and teachers had to wait was at the other end of the school.

Xion held her phone out of the window desperate to get signal but received nothing, turning around she screamed as she saw the smoke begin to steam out on either side of her jumper.

She hung out of the window breathing in as much fresh air as she could, her heart racing.

A huge lump of timber swung from the roof into Xion's head knocking her to the floor.

She remained conscious but inhaled a vast amount of smoke in the process.

Wheezing she tried to stand but found that her head was swimming, forcing herself to stay conscious Xion bit her lip until she tasted blood, she knew it was only a matter of time before the fire ate it's way through the door and killed her.

"Xion!" called a voice.

Xion sat up it was Axel and Roxas they were looking for her.

"In here!" she tried to yell but realised that she could barely speak.

Turning she grabbed a handful of heavy glass paint pots and threw them at the door.

She heard Roxas and Axel at the other side of the door.

"Xion are you in there?" asked Roxas.

Xion threw another paint pot at the door.

"She must have breathed in a lot of smoke, she won't be able to talk!" cried Axel.

"Is the door locked?" asked Roxas.

Axel nodded, "Yeah but it's just a bolt, the door must have slammed shut when she was inside." he said as he opened the door and found her.

Xion didn't realise what state she was in but by the expressions on Axel and Roxas's face she could tell that it was bad.

Her face was covered in soot and her head was bleeding from where the timber had hit her in the head.

She could barely speak and her indigo coloured eyes were red and streaming.

Axel ran forwards scooping Xion up in his arms.

He ran out of the closet swearing as he realised the both ends of the corridor were on fire.

"What re we going to do now?" asked Roxas coughing.

"If it was me I'd run through the fire but we can't do that with Xion, here hold her a minute." he said passing her to Roxas.

Xion was still conscious her head lolling and her breathing ragged.

Roxas stared at Axel as he charged towards a huge glass window throwing himself through it.

The glass shattered spraying inside and outside of the corridor.

Axel waited outside as Roxas staggered towards the window Xion weighing him down.

"Here pass her through first then jump out Roxas!" called Axel.

Roxas passed Xion through the shattered window coughing as the corridor filled with smoke.

He then climbed out of the window and he and Axel spread Xion's weight evenly between them.

Xion lasted until they reached the shocked student's and teacher's and the ambulance, and then everything went black.

Riku spat at the bruised and bloodied mess before him which was Kairi.

"You fucking bitch! I never said you could sleep especially when I have such good news for you sweetheart.

"Good…News?" she asked her voice raspy with the amount of tears that she'd shed.

"It seems that today has been quite eventful if I'm honest, the fire at Destiny high and…" he started.

"There was a FIRE, at school?" asked Kairi disbelieving.

"Yeah, shame we wasn't there, don't you think apparently there was only three people injured, two of them trying to save a girl, and no-one even burned to death, disappointing." said Riku.

"Who was injured?" asked Kairi.

"Let's see, that douche bag that your ex friend Namine likes and some red headed guy, they were trying to save that pathetic bitch that used to tag along and follow Larxene." he said.

"Xion was injured?" asked Kairi shocked, she couldn't help but think of how Namine would be feeling if Roxas had been injured.

"I want to see Namine, Riku." said Kairi.

Riku turned slamming his fist into her face and Kairi groaned as she spat blood and one of her teeth onto the floor.

"You think we are equals? No, no you are very muchly mistaken my sweet, I am your master now. That means it doesn't matter what you think, what you want or what you like. I'm the one in control." he said.

Kairi shivered and wrapped her arms around her dirty and bloody legs.

"Today is special Kairi, you see your friend Sora has teamed up with some girl named Aqua who claims that she's your long lost sister, they're searching for you at this very moment and that's why either tonight or tomorrow, we're giving to move.

They'll never find you sweetheart and when you become too much of a mess then I'll simply dispose of you. You see even if I share the Paopu fruit with you, the bond only lasts until death, once you die I will be free once more and that is when I'll choose a new pet." he explained.

She stared in horror at him and he smiled wickedly licking his lips.

"The thing is Kairi, I want you to be mine forever, I'm sure you will understand my actions." he said sweetly.

Kairi whimpered as he ran towards her pulling her towards him and towards his chair.

She struggled and he hit her placing her on the chair and handcuffing her hands behind her and tying her ankles to the chair legs.

Grinning, he took a simple clothes peg and placed it on her nose.

She struggled but could not break free of the handcuffs, they were the strongest ones he could find and so he knew that it would be impossible for her to break free.

Her mouth gaped open in an attempt to breathe and Riku fetched the freshly picked Paopu fruit which he had picked that day.

Kairi's eyes widened in fear and Riku grinned as he broke the fruit in half then he walked towards her with her piece in his mouth.

"No!" Kairi yelled praying that someone would come and find her, anyone would save her.

But it was too late the fruit was in her mouth and Riku clamped his hand over her mouth until she swallowed it.

Riku grinned to himself, the deed was done and now Kairi truly would be his…forever…

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Destiny high

Chapter 7

By Lucia Widdop

"_**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end. As your lies crumble down, a new life, she has found!" - Red jumpsuit Apparatus - Facedown**_

Sora panicked as the mysterious girl Aqua collapsed beside him, he was unsure whether or not to call an ambulance but realised that he didn't know enough about her to be able to figure out what to do and so there he sat in the golden sand holding Aqua's head and praying that she would wake up soon…

Sora jumped as Aqua's eyes snapped open and she shook her head groggily.

"Aqua! You…you collapsed…I didn't know what to do!" exclaimed Sora in shock.

Aqua shook her head.

"Don't worry yourself about me kiddo, it's okay, I'm glad you didn't phone an ambulance, I don't think they'd understand me if I tried to explain that I'm slightly supernatural." she replied breezily.

"Supernatural…I don't understand, are you saying that you meant for that to happen?" asked Sora confused.

Aqua ran her hands through her short, blue hair trying to think of the words to explain it and eventually giving up.

"I cant explain it and it doesn't matter anyway, I now have an idea of where Kairi is." said Aqua calmly.

"Where? We have to find her!" exclaimed Sora.

"Hold your horses, kiddo, I don't know the exact location." said Aqua.

"Well what do you know?" asked Sora irritated at the fact that Aqua couldn't give him the answers he needed and terrified for Kairi.

"She's in a house, a dark, creepy room, he is with her, there is no-one else living in the house except for him and her, he's beaten her badly, she'd weak and scared. Any idea's?" asked Aqua.

"That has to be his house I mean where else would he take her?" asked Sora.

"Well, where does this douche live?" asked Aqua.

Sora blushed, "I don't know." he admitted.

"And you call me the useless one!" muttered Aqua.

"There is one person who might know but I doubt she'd tell me she hates Kairi and she hates me." said Sora thoughtfully.

Aqua narrowed her eyebrows, "My sister life is on the line here, I don't care what this person thinks she'll give me the answers whether willingly or unwillingly. What is her name?" asked Aqua fiercely.

"Larxene." replied Sora.

XXX

Kairi struggled against the ropes which Riku had tied around her wrists and ankles which bound her to a chair.

He was currently heating up a pan of water to boiling point and Kairi knew that he was going to seriously hurt her if she didn't do what she wanted.

"You were unconscious and you managed to contact someone, I'm not stupid Kairi what did you tell them!" roared Riku in a fit of rage.

Kairi didn't answer, tears silently pouring down her face.

It was no use, Aqua would never find her in time, Sora and Namine didn't know where she was, she was going to die, or be enslaved in here forever…

"I swear to God you dumb bitch, as soon as this water is heated if you don't tell me I swear this water is going straight down your face, nobody will ever recognise you again, and it won't stop there!" shouted Riku causing Kairi to tremble in fear.

Kairi tried to free her wrists but he'd tied her too tight, the rope bit into her wrists and she was so exhausted and weak that she knew that she'd never get away, Riku had actually had to carry her downstairs as she was too weak to walk.

Riku switched the pan off and walked towards Kairi, the pan was so full with boiling water that it overflowed, as water dripped onto the linoleum of the kitchen floor it hissed and steam rose up.

Riku walked towards Kairi and held the pan just underneath her chin, she could feel the heat rising and the steam scorch her chin, she wondered, if she could just keep him talking the water would cool, it would buy her a little time.

"Riku, you know that I love you, please just untie me, put the water down let me love you." begged Kairi.

Riku paused with the pan, and Kairi continued hoping that she sounded convincing enough.

It actually pained her to have to pledge love to someone who had caused her such much distress but whether she liked it or not he'd force fed her the Paopu fruit and that meant that whether she liked it or not she'd never truly be free from him.

"You lie to me Kairi, I shared that fruit with you I know that you despise me! You think that I'm stupid? I should just scald you now!" spat Riku.

Kairi shook her head, the tears falling faster.

"No! There's nothing to say, it was nothing I can't even remember what I dreamt about!" she cried praying that he wouldn't see through her.

Riku shook his head pitifully.

"You have such a beautiful face, it'll be a shame when it's marred, I don't think you realise how serious this is, I heard you mumbling names and now we've shared the fruit I know that you have a mental connection with someone, someone who might just want to save you, now tell me the details, this is your last chance before this water burns your face." said Riku calmly.

Kairi felt numb, he knew, he knew everything, it didn't matter if Aqua was on her way because Riku wouldn't go down without a fight…

"Kairi…" stared Riku as he lifted the pan above her head.

"Fine! My sister Aqua, she's on her way to get me, she knows that I'm here, she's coming!" exclaimed Kairi.

The look of fury and a twinge of fear crossed Riku's face and for one terrifying moment Kairi thought he was going to scald her anyway.

But he didn't instead he put the pan on the nearest worktop and grabbed a knife using it to cut the ropes around her wrist and ankles.

Kairi fell to the floor as Riku grabbed her and dragged her towards the front door.

"Where are we going? What are you doing?!" exclaimed Kairi.

Riku held the knife to her throat. "We're leaving, I have another house away from here, where we will never be found and don't even think about trying to escape otherwise I'll slit your throat right here." Riku hissed.

Kairi sobbed as Riku bundled her into the passenger seat of the car, as he clambered in a strange look on his face, Kairi turned and saw Sora and Aqua charging towards the car.

She grit her teeth hoping that they would arrive in time but all was in vain.

Riku turned on the ignition and sped off leaving Aqua and Sora behind and Kairi wept, half out of fear and half out of loss…

XXX

Roxas struggled to keep his eyes open as he was loaded onto a stretcher next to Xion and Axel.

He struggled against the Paramedics terrified for Xion and Axel terrified that one of them wouldn't make it.

"You have to relax, we need to get you to the hospital, you've inhaled a lot of smoke." said the Paramedic forcing him down and placing an oxygen mask across his face.

"My friend, the girl Xion is she…? And Axel, is he okay?" gasped Roxas as he was loaded into the back of an ambulance.

"Your friends have both inhaled a lot of smoke but they are both alive." soothed the Paramedic.

Roxas thought of the events, finding Xion after kicking down the door, he and Axel struggling with Xion, smashing the window, getting outside…

Roxas pulled off his oxygen mask to the Paramedic's annoyance.

"Now really! I can't help you unless you work with me here!" snapped the man.

Roxas struggled for enough oxygen to speak the words he wanted to say.

His throat was red raw, his body ached and his mind was screaming for sleep, still Roxas would not give up until he had told the Paramedic what he wanted to say.

"Please…don't worry about me, just help…help my…friends." gasped Roxas.

The Paramedic nodded and placed the mask over his face.

"I will, just please keep the mask on." said the Paramedic.

Roxas tried to agree but exhaustion was threatening to overwhelm him eventually he gave in and everything went black…

When he came to he was in the hospital with another oxygen mask strapped to his face.

He struggled to sit and noticed Aerith and Cid and his social worker sat in his room.

"Roxas! Oh thank goodness, what were you thinking running back inside?!" asked his social worker worriedly.

Roxas rubbed his hands against his eyes waiting for the blurriness to fade away when he could finally see properly he saw that Aerith still had tears running down her face, Cid had a protective arm around her.

"We thought, that it was us…" started Aerith her voice thick with tears.

Roxas shook his head.

"No my friends…" he started then jumped out of bed in shock.

"Xion! Axel! Are they okay?" he asked terrified.

"Jeez Roxas, get back into bed!" chided a familiar voice.

Roxas gazed towards the door to see Axel walking slowly into the room.

"Axel!" exclaimed Roxas relieved.

"Xion's fine, she's currently sleeping but she woke up and she's stable we all have to stay here overnight and then we are free to go." said Axel.

Roxas grinned.

"Thank God, I was so…" he started.

"Scared?" Axel suggested as Roxas nodded.

"Me too." he said as he sat beside Roxas's bed.

"We're all going to be okay but you have to keep that mask on and rest, got it memorised?" teased Axel.

Roxas grinned and climbed back into bed grateful to Axel, and as he closed his eyes he couldn't help but smile, everything was going to be okay.

XXX

Namine checked her phone for the tenth time that morning, she was still waiting for Sora to text her, he had shown up at school with some strange girl with blue hair, they'd cornered Larxene and the girl ha threatened her unless she disclosed Riku's address.

Namine, sighed in relief as her phone finally beeped, even though she was in Art she was unable to concentrate and had spent the entire morning waiting to find out if they had managed to safely recover Kairi.

_Arrived too late, Riku's gone and taken Kairi, we've called the police and Aqua is following them on a motorbike. The Police are going to the school first they'll want to interview you first seeing as you were her best friend. Kairi's grandmother in shock she had no idea, she thought Kairi was with you. X Sora_

Namine's hands shook as she sent a reply back to the Sora just as there was a knock at the classroom door and two police officers stepped in.

"Excuse me Ma'am but do we have a student named Namine in this classroom?" asked the police officers to the tutors astonishment.

"Well, yes but may I ask what this is all about?" asked the woman thoroughly confused.

"It's about a missing student, Kairi is believed to have been kidnapped by another student named Riku." stated the first Police officer.

"Kairi…missing? But I thought she was sick!" exclaimed the tutor.

The second officer nodded grimly.

"The Student in question is believed to have done this before, he is currently driving away from the city in his car, he will be going along the pier we have officers stationed there to retrieve the girl, however we need to interview Namine, to figure out how this has happened." said the officer.

The art tutor nodded, eyes brimming with tears and Namine collected her things an left the room accompanied by the officers.

The Police officers were very kind but Namine hated herself at that moment, if she had only stuck with Kairi and then told a tutor then this wouldn't have happened.

And now Kairi was suffering because of her…

XXX

Xion shifted in her sleep as memories of the fire filled her mind, how terrified she had been, the fact that Roxas and Axel had come to save her, the vision of Axel charging through a window to get them out, ambulances and then blackness…

Finally, she woke her eyes and throat burning, as she opened her heavy eyelids her eyes watered and streamed down her face.

"Glad to see that your finally awake!" said a voice.

Xion tried to sit up and talk and realised that an oxygen mask was pressed to her face.

She raised a hand to remove the mask and a red headed figure slapped her hand away.

When she looked up she realised that Axel and Roxas were in the room with her.

"You…guys!" she choked as she ripped the mask away.

"Shhh! Don't speak just keep the mask on." said Roxas.

"It's okay Xion, we're all okay." said Axel.

Xion nodded tears sliding down her face, she couldn't believe that they had risked their lives, for her!

She stared at them both and then grasped Axel's hand as Roxas walked slowly towards her.

"Thank god Xion, the nurses and doctors said that we got you out of there just in time, the roof was going to completely cave in, you'd have gotten crushed." said Axel tactlessly, earning a punch in the arm from Roxas.

Xion however smiled, spooky though it was that she could have died in that room she was grateful that Axel and Roxas were alive and joking as ever.

Ignoring Axel's disapproving gaze Xion pulled away the oxygen mask.

"Who…who started the…fire?" she gasped.

Axel put the mask back over her face, "Nobody knows, they think it was an accident and none of the other students have come forwards.

"I suppose it doesn't matter in the end, we're all okay and everyone else got out fine." said Roxas.

Xion nodded and then gestured towards her friends and they sat on her bed.

She flung her arms around them and pulled them close taking off the mask one last time.

"Thank you, for being the best friends I've ever had, and for saving my life."

XXX

Riku glared in the rear-view mirror as that stupid, blue haired, bitch tailed him on her motorbike.

He was coming close to the pier now and he was hoping to slip down a side road and shake her off.

He couldn't let her see his other home, he just couldn't!

Beside him, Kairi murmured, she'd passed out five minutes into the journey which he was grateful for, she'd been crying and carrying on and he couldn't hold a knife to her throat and drive at the same time.

The girl was gaining on him, Riku picked up speed, determined to shake her off, he was going at a firm 60 MPH now and it was getting harder and harder to steer the wheel but there was no way in hell he was going to pull over, slow down or stop.

They were nearly at the pier now, and he racked his brain for any side streets or alternate routes he could take to get away from the girl.

Too late, he reached the pier and continued speeding down the road, driving straight through a red light, then he saw them.

"Shit!" he muttered.

Spike strips, they lined the road ahead off him, and police cars, their sirens flashing, Riku panicked and swerved to avoid them, his tyres skidded and the car plunged through metal railings and straight off of the road, a metal barrier smashed through the windscreen hitting him in the head, everything went black and the car containing Riku and Kairi plunged into the darkest depths of the ocean…


	8. Chapter 8

Destiny High  
Chapter 8  
By Lucia Widdop

_**"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I have known how to save a life." - The Fray - How to save a live.**_

**A/N - Hey everyone I'm so sorry for the long wait I h****a****ven't had time to do anything thanks to college and work! Anyway after such a long wait here is the next ****instalment**** of Destiny high, I hope you all enjoy it!**

"Aqua? Aqua!" Sora yelled down the phone as he finally reached the pier.  
The barriers were split as if a car had gone through them.  
Policeman stood by the scene scribbling in notebooks; a coastguard prepared to dive; two ambulances were parked at the side of the road, paramedics grabbing supplies from the back; scores of people stood necks craning, jaws gaping at the ocean despite the rows of police tape and relentless cops driving them back.  
Sora finally spotted Aqua knuckles white and clenched tight to a railing.  
"Aqua what happened?! gasped Sora.  
The last thing that he'd seen was Aqua tailing Riku on a motorbike, Kairi trapped in the car with Riku, then...  
What happened?!" repeated Sora urgently scanning the crowds for any sign of Kairi.  
Aqua turned to him eyes red.  
"He drove through the barrier, the car with Kairi in it, it's in the ocean..." started Aqua overwhelmed.  
Sora stared his head reeling from what he'd just heard.  
"Well what's happening? Why is no-one going to save Kairi?!" yelled Sora aghast.  
"The coastguard is making his preparations to go down there... said Aqua.  
Sora shook his head.  
"She's going without oxygen down there, she's tied up! She'll die before they save her!" cried Sora.  
But what ever Aqua had seen, or whatever Aqua felt, was unknown she just stared at the ocean passive, silent.  
"She's still alive." she eventually said after a long pause.  
That was all Sora needed to hear.  
Without thinking of the consequences, ruled by pure fear at losing Kairi he pulled off his shoes and socks, abandoned his jacket on the ground and without waiting charged towards the railing and jumped into the ice cold water.  
He sunk fast, but after living on Destiny islands since he could remember, Sora was an excellent swimmer.  
He felt motion behind him and turned to see Aqua underwater following him.  
He nodded and continued to swim downwards until finally he had a stroke of luck.  
The car which Riku and Kairi were trapped in had not landed on the sea bed on its way down it had landed on a huge mass of rock.  
At that moment Sora sent a silent thank you up to God.  
Finally he reached the car, the car had filled with water due to the windscreen smashing.  
Sora swam through it not caring whether he caught himself on the sharp, shards of glass but caring only about Kairi.  
Her hands were tied behind her back and she'd hit the windscreen headfirst she had a large, red, lump on her head and was unconscious.  
Riku was also unconscious with a broken nose due to the airbag.  
Aqua dragged Riku out as Sora freed Kairi and both swam towards the surface dragging Kairi and Riku behind them.  
As they hit the dry land, paramedics swarmed around like flies, checking Riku and Kairi.  
Svra didn't see what was going on as two Paramedics arrived and started to wrap blankets around Aqua and himself.  
"Dead." called one of the Paramedics.  
In a panic, Sora broke free terrified that all had been in vain.  
"Who's dead?" he shouted.  
"The male...Riku is dead."  
XXX  
Flashes of images, she couldn't figure out whether she was hearing things around her or just remembering...  
"The male...Riku is dead."  
She heard a strange voice, someone had died, who could it be?  
Wait, why was there people around, how had they gotten into Riku's house?  
What was happening? Why couldn't she open her eyes?  
Everything hurt, her skin was sore, her head was pounding, her lungs were burning...  
A rocking sensation, hands on her chest as if someone was soothing her to sleep, hands which turned insistent as they pumped her chest.  
She wanted them all to leave, she couldn't open her eyes and she didn't want to,  
that was right it was time to sleeeeeeeeeep...  
XXX  
Roxas smiled at his friends as they finished packing their things and bade goodbye to the nurses who had taken such good care of them.  
What Roxas hadn't expected was to see Namine in the waiting room tears slipping down her face.  
Swallowing his nerves Roxas headed over to Namine.  
"Hey, are you okay? What are you doing here?" asked Roxas confused.  
Namine turned to him her face stricken.  
"They've found Kairi, Riku drove off a road into the ocean, he died and Kairi, she's unconscious but it seems pretty bad..." sobbed Namine in tears.  
Roxas stood still shocked at what he had just heard, what the hell had happened?  
A million and one questions buzzed through his brain but he didn't want to torment Namine any further.  
Instead he sat besides her and slipped his hand into hers.  
"Hey we've been discharged, everyone knew Kairi so we'll all wait, I'd like to keep you company and see if she's okay, if that's okay with you?" asked Roxas kindly.  
"I-I'd like that." stammered Namine squeezing his hand.  
Roxas stayed next to Namine, Xion and Axel taking the seats opposite.  
Roxas noticed that Axel had his arm around Xion, and Xion seemed completely relaxed.  
Were they together now?  
"H-hey I didn't know you two were together." said Namine attempting a conversation.  
Xion blushed and Axel looked sheepish.  
"When someone pulls you out of a fire it kind of changes things." said Xion.  
"Aw come on you two have been making eyes at each other for ages!" said Roxas and despite the circumstances everyone even Namine managed a small laugh.  
SLAM.  
The doors opened and three paramedics rushed in wheeling a gurney which Kairi was laid on.  
She was still unconscious.  
Two more paramedics followed wheeling a gurney with a body bag on it, which was surrounding Riku.  
Sora and Aqua were behind, they wanted to follow the Paramedics but two nurses blocked their path forcing them to wait with the others.  
Roxas glanced at Sora, he was pale his eyes rimmed red with tears.  
Roxas tried to imagine what it would be like if that had been Namine.  
His heart went out to Sora.  
The blue haired girl flopped next to Sora, despite having such an intimidating exterior she tov was pale with red eyes.  
Roxas nodded at Sora willing himself to say something, anything, but he couldn't think of anything to say.  
And so began the long drawn out process which everyone was stuck in.  
The wait.  
XXX  
Namine tried to scrub the image of her best friend on that gurney out of her mind but she knew that it would stick with her.  
Everyone was kind and after her sobs had subsided and Sora and Aqua had gone to get drinks she filled in the rest on what had happened.  
Everyone was silent the faces pictures of worry and sadness for Kairi and disgust at Riku.  
Not one person spared a thought for him and how he had lost his life after they had heard the full story.  
He didn't deserve it.  
Sora and Aqua returned and eventually Sora and Aqua recounted their version of events: how Aqua had tailed Riku, how Sora had jumped in the sea to save Kairi, how they'd both swam down and got Kairi and Riku to land, how Riku had died, how Kairi was unconscious and currently...  
"This is about your friend, we've finished stabilising her, she's in intensive care and you will be allowed to see her in two's maximum three in one go." said a doctor.  
They hadn't heard him enter the room.  
Shakily Sora and Aqua stood up first no one said a word.  
Namine agreed, she hadn't been any use, she didn't deserve to see Kairi, Aqua and Sora were the heroes.  
The only thing which comforted Namine in the slightest was Roxas' warm hand in hers, it felt...nice.  
XXX  
What a dramatic turn of events.  
Xion sat her stomach roiling at the story which she'd just heard.  
The worst thing was the months ago she'd have pined and lost it if Riku had died and yet now she was so sickened with what he had done she didn't feel an ounce of sorrow or regret.  
As a doctor strode into the room and explained the rules of visiting Kairi, Xion watched Roxas.  
She was now holding Namine as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
Feeling intrusive Xion looked to Axel for support  
"Want to go out for a cig?" she suggested, grateful when Axel nodded.  
When they got outside, Xion leaned against the wall, aware of how close Axel was to her.  
"You okay? It's been stressful with the fire and now...this." acknowledged Axel.  
Xion shrugged her shoulders.  
"I'm not sure what I feel, things have just turned so sudden, first Roxas was leaving, then the fire and now Kairi, I can't believe Riku hurt her like that and no one even knows what happened up at his house, she must have suffered so much..." Xion coughed as tears sprang to her eyes.  
Things like this weren't supposed to happen least of all to teenagers...  
"Hey, hey!" Axel passed Xion and tissue and drew her close to him before lighting his cigarette.  
"Roxas won't leave us behind and if he does he's an idiot, the fire's done with Xion you're safe now, and I'm sure that Kairi will be okay." consoled Axel.  
Xion looked up at him, her gaze pleading, she needed his words to be true.  
Axel looked at her empathy his heart aching.  
"Xion..." he started.  
Xion held onto Axel's hands her face tilted up towards his, he was the only thing which was stopping her pain at that moment.  
"Kiss me Axel." she said.  
"Xion...I.. I don't ever want to take advantage of you...your upset and..." Axel started.  
"Kiss me Axel...please." said Xion staring into his aquamarine eyes.  
Axel looked down at her and then it happened.  
He kissed her.  
They kissed for a good ten minutes before he finally broke away both of the gasping for air.  
Xion didn't want it to stop.  
"Axel..." she started.  
Axel shook his head.  
"You know I like you Xion, I just...I don't want to rush you." he started.  
Xion nodded, she knew he was right she was upset and Kairi was waiting they needed to make sure she was okay.  
"Come on let's go back inside before Roxas screws up in front of Namine." grinned Axel.  
Xion looked at Axel and managed a small smile.  
Then they walked back inside.  
XXX  
Aqua stood with Sora watching her cousin.  
Kairi was still unconscious, only now they knew why.  
Aqua scanned Kairi's body it was covered in sores, welts, bruises...  
When she looked at Sora she noticed that he was tucking the quilt around Kairi his hands holding onto the shape of her feet, tears pouring down her face.  
Kairi looked so peaceful he face still he eyes closed.  
Aqua tried to say something her voice caught in her throat and she fell silent.  
Instead she took Kairi's hand.  
"I tried cousin, please just try and wake up, everyone's here waiting for you, please just try okay, try for me, try for Sora, try for you grandmother, try for Namine. Riku's gone he won't ever hurt anyone again, you're safe cousin." whispered Aqua.  
Sora took Aqua's hand their head's bowed in sorrow.  
How could this have happened?  
How could Riku have hurt Kairi so badly?  
How could they not have managed to save her in time?  
The same furious questions burned through Aqua's mind.  
She briefly considered trying to contact Kairi through their connection but was too scared for fear of hurting Kairi further.  
"Kairi, I'm so sorry I wasn't there that I messed everything up, I never wanted to hurt you, Kairi I've always wanted to be with you." said Sora sadly.  
Kairi didn't move and eventually when they couldn't take it anymore Aqua fetched a doctor.  
"Please when will she wake up?" asked Aqua tears in her eyes.  
"I'm really sorry I don't have any more information for you she might pull through this and wake she may get worse, we just can't tell at the minute." said the doctor.  
Aqua looked back at her cousin.  
That was the problem not knowing, all they could do now was hope that Kairi would manage to come out of this coma and be with them again.  
That was all they could do hope and...pray.


End file.
